


Sleep Paralysis

by talliabram



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bit of Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Stiles Has Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:13:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talliabram/pseuds/talliabram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a nightmare on the night Derek comes back into town. Just a short little ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Paralysis

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after 3.13

            Stiles takes another step in the direction of the nemeton, unable to make out the figure lying on it. Some part of his brain knows who it is –and maybe that’s why it takes him so long to reach the roots. He can feel it in his very bones, his entire body is weighted down with the certainty of who it is, but he refuses to believe it. Each step takes him a little bit longer as he tries to desperately delay the inevitable. Finally he is out of time, and his feet brush up against the bundle of roots on the ground. He reaches his hand out to the facedown figure, gently grabs their shoulder, and begins turning them around. The sight of the face knocks the wind out of him, and the second he gets it back he’s screaming.

 

******  

            Derek had not been looking forward to facing Stiles after he had left without a word. Well, that wasn’t precisely true, he _had_ left a note. A note telling Stiles to keep the apartment incase of emergency, a key attached. But nothing about them, despite everything they had been through together. Derek couldn’t bring himself to say goodbye, so instead he said nothing. Now that he was back in town, he had to deal with the ramifications. Having checked with the police station, Derek knew that the Sheriff was pulling a night shift and Stiles would be home alone. It was a perfect time where he could apologize uninterrupted and unafraid of being barged in on.

            Several blocks from the Stilinski house, Derek heard a distinct scream he had grown to know all too well. Without thinking, he was sprinting down the block at full speed. Upon entering the window, he had claws out and fangs bared –expecting to find a fight. Instead of an enemy, he saw Stiles, eyes still closed, screaming with his face ashen and his hands balled into tight fists clinging to the sheets. Derek quickly forced himself back into human form, and ran to the bed. He carefully eased himself in behind the teen and wrapped his arms around him, trying to still the flailing limbs.

            “Shhhh, Stiles.” He whispered soothingly, “It’s ok. Just a nightmare. You’re OK now.” The screaming continued and the flailing turned into a violent jerking as he tore at the arms attempting to restrain him.

            “Stiles, it’s just me. I won’t hurt you. You’re safe now. Just breathe, Stiles. Everything is OK.” The boy ceased his fighting long enough to look up into the werewolf’s face. Rather than being comforted by the older one’s presence, Stiles looked as though he had snapped. With renewed terror he began screaming, this time with comprehensible words.

            “NO. Nononono. It’s all just a dream. Wake up Stiles. COME ON. WAKE UP. This isn’t real. None of this is real. WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKEUPWAKEUPWAKEUP!”

            Derek couldn’t understand what these words meant, why would Stiles think he was dreaming? It wasn’t like he would ever dream about Derek –at least not as far as Derek imagined. 

            “Stiles, you’re awake now. I promise, this is real.”

            “Oh god let it stop. I just need to wake up.”

            “You’re awake. Feel me, I’m real. Look…” Derek grabbed Stiles’ hand in his own and rubbed gentle circles into it. He then brought the hand to his own chest so that Stiles could feel the fluttering of his heart beneath his tank top.

            “No, it can’t be. Derek is gone –he left. He left me.” Stiles began to sob, his body clearly still in panic-mode.

            “I-I’m sorry I left you Stiles. But I’m back now. You don’t have to be afraid anymore, I won’t let anything happen to you.”

            “Happen to me? You think that’s what I’m afraid of? It must really be you, even dream you isn’t that stupid –he knows what I dream about.”

            “What do you dream about?” Derek asked before he could stop himself.

            “You. Always you, Derek.” Derek backed away automatically; his mind filling with the horrible face of his wolf form, only just considering the effect it must have on Stiles.

            “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to… I can go.” Derek finished lamely.

            “What? OH. No! God no, Derek. Not like that. You left… I Didn’t know where you were or _how_ you were. I mean you could’ve been dead! That’s… that’s what I dream about…”

            “But I’m not, I’m back –I’m here.”

            “So you’re really here, then?”

            “Yeah, Stiles. I’m really here.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this has probably been done a million times since last week's episode, but I really coudln't help myself. Sorry not sorry.


End file.
